Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to farm implements and, more particularly, to methods for controlling an unload operation on a mobile farm implement.
Description of the Related Art
Mobile farm implements, such as grain carts and seed tenders, are used to transport agricultural products, such as grain and seed, from a first site where the agricultural products are loaded to a second site where the agricultural products are unloaded. Such mobile farm implements typically include a bin or hopper for storing the agricultural product and a conveyor for unloading agricultural product stored in the bin. The conveyor in such a mobile farm implement is often movable between an unloading position in which the conveyor extends outwardly from the bin to discharge agricultural product stored therein and a stored position in which at least part of the conveyor is pivoted or folded into a more compact profile for ease of transport. For example, the grain cart conveyor may include upper and lower conveyor sections, and the upper conveyor section may be movable between a stored position in which the upper conveyor section is folded along a side of the bin and an unloading position in which the conveyor sections are aligned and the end of the upper conveyor section extends outwardly from the bin. In the unloading position, the conveyor may be used to unload material from the bin.